Let's Make Fun Memories
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: AU Sometimes, we forget about having fun and spending time with the one we love. And so, our cute bubbly nursing-in-training, Momo, is going to take her boyfriend on a trip somewhere new and different...which is to Norway of all places!


Momo sighed, making Toshiro raised a brow. He wondered what his girlfriend was sighing about, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask her.

She sighed louder, rolling on the couch with her legs over him. She kept making groans and grunts to the point it annoyed Toshiro. Now it was Toshiro's turn to sigh.

"What's wrong, Momo," he asked reluctantly.

"Well…" She started to say, "You know how we've been busy for the past months? You working on your masters, while I'm focusing on nursing?"

"Yes?" He started to get an idea what she's going to say next.

"We haven't had any time to do things together like boyfriend and girlfriend." She continued, "I was thinking we should go to Norway for our vaction. I know how much you like the cold. So what do you say? Please, Toshiro? Please? You'd make me a very happy girl."

She gave her puppy dog face, and Toshiro knew there was no way out of this when she gives the puppy dog face. And besides, he tried to reasoned himself, he hasn't had spent any quality time with his girl. He dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, Momo, if it makes you happy."

"Yay," she cheered. She gave him a kiss sweetly and slowly, "Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever."

The blood had flushed through his pale cheeks that there was no way he could hide it from her. He looked away, muttering out an excuse. She giggled by the reaction that she had made him feel. She wouldn't tell him, but she liked how shy he gets when she teases him.

"It's no big deal. Besides," he crossed his arms, "you wouldn't stop until I said yes anyway."

She gave him a peck on the cheeks, "I love you."

He returned the kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

After several weeks of planning, it was a seven hour flight when they reached to Olso, Norway. The happy girl was jumping around restlessly. She was commenting how beautiful the buildings were and noticing the little differences from Olso and Tyoko. She took numerous pictures, as they were walking around. Sometimes, Toshiro wondered when her enthusiasm will ever end.

"Toshiro," she tugged his sleeve, "I want to try some of the food here."

"Okay, okay," he said, letting her pulling him to the nearest café shop.

He didn't let himself be overwhelmed by the whole thing. But he knew it was best to keep it quiet and let the college girl have her fun. She's always more adorable when she's having her fun.

She squirmed gleeful by the taste of Norwegian salmon to Multekrem. She engulfed her dishes until there was nothing left. Toshiro was amazed by her desire to eat; he barely finished half-way to his plate.

"This is so good," she said after swallowing. "We should totally make some for the guys back home."

"It sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

Once she had finished, Momo grabbed her diary and wrote down some notes for about the area. It was her mission to write about something interesting that happened in her life, which to her was pretty much every day. It was one of the things that Toshiro loved about her. He loved that she can find something to look forward to.

"Ouch," Momo said. She accidently cut herself while turning the page.

"Geez," he sighed, "you need to be more careful."

"It's okay," she said, "I got my first aid-kit here. I can't be qualifying as a nurse if I didn't' have the basic necessities on me."

He looked her wound, helping her with the bandage.

"Still," he said, "you need to be careful regardless; you don't know what's going to happen."

"I know, I know" she said nonchalantly.

The radio started playing an elegant song, with the drums steadily building into the verse. Momo commented how pretty the song is.

"_Oh there you were and I was not prepared. I wished it was a better time…_"

"It is pretty," Toshiro said simply, although he was always more for rock music.

When the song ended, the announcer was talking in Norwegian, so they couldn't understand what was being said. Momo asked the waitress if she could translate it to her, and she happily complied.

"It's saying that was a new single call the 'The Minute' by Marion Raven. She's going to have a small concert at the downtown plaza tonight at eight o' clock."

She clapped her hands together, "Really? Toshiro, we should go. Wouldn't it be fun?"  
"You should go," the waitress encouraged, "there'll be games, events, and you might even get to meet the singer."

Momo urged Toshiro to say yes, although he didn't quite understood why she's asking when he's just doing what she wants to do.

"If it's what you want, Momo then I'm fine either way."

She cheered happily.

They arrived at the central plaza, which the crowd was large as they had anticipated. The buildings were colorful, which decorations around the light poles and walls. Momo loved the designs of trolls on the pavement; it looked unique and inspiring.

"Let's try some of the games over there," she pointed at the sport areas.

It was a game of basket, nothing particularly new. The main prize was a big stuff llama plushie, which Toshiro knew she wanted to have. He walked up to the court.

Some of the tall guys over there were snickering at Toshiro's height, which made him extremely pissed off.

"You can do it, Toshiro!" Momo cheered for her boyfriend.

"Yeah," one of the guys mocked, "you can do it, Toshiro."

A vein had popped in his forehead. The very same man that had mocked him started dribbling the ball, making himself very open for the foreigner to attack. Toshiro had very easily stolen the ball from him, which made everyone else, except Momo, surprised.

"My baby is the number basketball player in the whole world," she chimed.

Toshiro blushed, wishing that his girlfriend would stop embarrassing him. Still, she was right; his concentration hadn't strayed at all. All the other guys tried to take the ball back, but it was all futile. In the end, it had been 27-0, a very boring match for the white-haired champ.

"I hope you like the prize," Toshiro said, as he handed her the prize.

She smiled and accepted it very happily. "I like it very much; thank you Toshiro."-She then paused for a moment-"I think Gin and Rangiku would like some souvenirs…Wouldn't you think?"

Before he could say anything, Momo dragged him and looked around the other gift stores. They had very interesting things that were sold, and Momo had the urged to buy every single one if Toshiro hadn't stopped her. She pouted for a brief moment, but she let herself get distracted by the street performers. One of them had invited Momo to be part of one of their acts.

Overall, she had brought numerous of items that included traditional Norwegian clothing for Toshiro and herself. She gleamed happily and insisted that they should wear it.

Toshiro was kind of weary of the idea and tried to distract her by giving her a kiss quickly and with her returning the kisses.

Afterwards, they took a rest by the center of the plaza. Momo had insisted to treat themselves some frozen ice cream from one of the gift shops. She sank her teeth into the desert.

"Mmm," she sighed, "I really wanted to see the singer we heard on the radio."

"Don't worry; we'll see her perform soon." He ushered her into his shoulders; she lay there, warping her arms around his waist. It sent chills to his spine.

"I know," she said, "but wouldn't it be really cool if we get to see her?"

Her fingers had traced the lines from his muscle; she always does this when she had something deep in her mind. But, it wasn't like he complaining or anything.

"I suppose," he shrugged, "but do you want to see her so much?"

"Well," she hummed, "I just thought it would be cool to meet a famous Norwegian person."

He chuckled, messing her hair a bit, "goof ball."

She smiled happily in response, "I'm glad to see this side of you more; for a moment, I thought I was only bugging you by making you come all the way here."

He raised a brow, a little surprised by her doubt. "Momo, I—"

A loud scream echoed from the plaza. Someone was freaking out and screaming something in Norwegian. Momo and Toshiro rushed over the scene and noticed a blonde man bleeding from his head. Momo grabbed her first aid kit from her bag and started to perform a procedure.

"Someone, go call the ambulance," she instructed one of the civilian.

Before the medical professionals arrived, she managed to stop the bleeding and cleaned any bacteria that could have inflected the wound. When they met up to her, she let them to the rest, which earned claps and cheers from the anxious crowd.

One of the elder woman came up to her, thanking her for taking the initiative to precede action before anything drastic happened.

"It was no big deal," she said kindly, "it's only my job to keep the wounded."

Suddenly a woman came up in tears. She had long dark wavy hair and fair skin. She had on a beautiful navy evening dress with a coat over it. It looked as though she had been in a rush to get over here by how distorted her outfit had been.

"Are you the one who saved my fiancée?" She asked gentely.

Momo nodded, and the Norwegian woman hugged her. She thanked Momo, telling her how her fiancée had been performing one of his stuns in front of the crowds and had gotten himself hurt in the process. She told her that she was getting ready for her performance in front of the crowds while it happened.

Momo blushed shyly, "It's no problem, madam, I was just doing my job."

The taller woman smiled, wiping off the tears from her face. "Well, thank you. I don't know what I'll do if you hadn't been there. Tell me, what is your name?"

She stuttered, "My name is Momo Hinamori, miss."

"Momo," she smiled graciously, "it's nice to meet you. My name is Marion Raven."

The Japanese girl froze a bit before she was able to compute what the woman had said. She smiled happily, taking the woman's hands excitedly, "I've been want to meet you all day. I can't wait to see you perform up there!"

The brunette nodded, "I'm excited to perform. I hope you will like the performance.

Momo pumped up her fist, "I'm most definitely will."

Later on the day, Toshiro and Momo had stayed up midnight. Momo wouldn't stop singing the songs that she had heard. She even recorded them on her camera, so she could hear them over again.

Toshiro sighed, resting his body on the hotel bed once they finally settled for the night. He turned his head towards the future nurse, asking her what's wrong.  
"Are you tired, babe?" She grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he insisted, "today was quite an interesting day. And speaking about earlier, you thought I wasn't having fun?"

She was silent for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Toshiro urged her to look at his direction, and when she did, he looked kinder and gentler.

"Of course I was having fun, Momo. As long as I'm with you, I'm always having fun. And you were right; we haven't been spending much time together lately. I'm glad we went on this trip."  
"Really?" She said softly.

He nodded, "Really."

"Yay!" She smiled and hugged him tightly, "You know, I was thinking we should dress up in those traditional Norwegian that I brought us earlier for tomorrow."

"Eh…" He hesitated, "let's just worry about that later."

And so she happily complied.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. :D Of course, this is just fluff, but I like fluff. Fluff is soft and sweet. Feel free to correct me with any grammar mistakes. :3 **

**And also Marion is not an original character of mine—she's actually a real artist. Her name is Marion Raven, but her real surname is Ravn.**

**Anyways, Norwegian singer Marion Ravn is releasing her new album, Songs From A Blackbird, on April 8th in Norway, but that doesn't mean you can't take a listen of her music. Her new single, The Minute, is out in youtube. Check out her music and support her. Here is a list to find out more about her. Ifyou live anywhere in Europe, you can order it at cdon dot com. Here's also a list of links for more info about her:**

**www dot marionravn dot no**

**www dot marion2u dot com**

**Her facebook and twitter which is Marion Raven**

**Her itunes which is h itunes dot apple dot com / artist / marion-ravn / id203939897 ?l = nb**


End file.
